


Sins of the Father, Sins of the Son

by Aprilgen98



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Next Avengers
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilgen98/pseuds/Aprilgen98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after Ultron's defeat. The Next Avengers waited no time to deal with the Aftermath of the destroyed pieces--and they soon discovered that piecing back together a world isn't easy. When an unknown message arrives to them, a warning not to the Next Avengers but to his parents instead-a warning that could help them prevent death-how will the heroes react? Especially when they receive an unexpected visitor.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my writing.

**Prologue**

_10 years in the future, current timeline_

* * *

"Listen closely, please." The man said, his thick glasses shone from each flash of light coming from the outside. The blasts were getting bigger with each second. He cursed under his breath the trembling of his hands and the stagger in his words, he exhaled sharply, licking moist on his lips., trying and failing to get the words through his mouth--finally he spoke, rushed, quickly and dammit he had to make sense! "This is an alpha decode message. The line should be heard only by the Avengers' frequency." he stammered, slamming his eyes shut when more dusk fell over him, smearing his glasses and clothing. He didn't spare a second glance as he placed the glasses over his head, his tawny eyes brimming with unshed tears in the dark of the site. More shaking, more breaths and less time. At last, he directed his gaze--a piercing stare he needed to make clear through the maze of time and space.

"My name is Wilson Morales. I repeat Wilson Morales. I'm a doctor—" The cave bumbled with the nearness of upcoming attackers.  Walls shook and rocks cracked this time. The white-face freckled man inhaled deeply, his eyes tightly closed IN MILD FEAR. The numbers from one to ten resounded on his head. "--Physicist. An _important_ physicist—I know you'll probably deemed me as a stranger if — when, _when_ this recording arrives to your hands, Avengers." Morales stated. Hands clenching and unclenching. 

He knew they'll find it, the frequency was given to him for this same reason, if anything was to happen... _"when the world's on danger again, Tony had said, his hand extended with the codes. "Somebody else is due to know this, I'm a little eccentric but not that much to risk an entire world for my selfishness."_

_Morales had blinked, gaping in disbelief. "But.... what if I lost it? I'm sorry but I can't accept it. There's no way....! It's...it's too valuable, Tony. What...what If they capture me, held me hostage or any other thing? What would happen then, I won't even stand a chance in hell to protect it! I-I can't accept it." He had bellowed,_ _enraged for the risk they were going to take and at the end_ _he had down pleaded, unsure of his worthiness._

_"Then," Tony had smiled. Embalming the material in his sweating fist without hesitation. "You'll know what to do. Call us, whomever answers, and so you know....there's always faith in the end somehow, Wilson. Hope"_

"There's always faith in the end....somehow." Doctor Morales mused out loud. His eyes flew open and with renewed vigor he adjusted his eyeglasses. "You are that faith, heroes. I don't know when would you see this or even if it will succeed at all, but I have to try, my only friend died in name of this future, and . . . I'll do just that." he shook his head, eyes on the red dot blinking back at him, glaring. 

He swallowed the lump on his throat. "Avengers, the earth's on danger... you're used to that, this time though the situation it's worse, bigger and so much dangerous. . .t-the patient zero came from you. Within your team."  he clarified. "The person was---oh God no, no, no." The video shook wildly, static filled the small screen, dread sank on his stomach, a bail rose on his throat, if the camera broke before he end the message they were doom, far from doomed, they would be slaughtered to die in hell over and over again. Out of nowhere, God heard his plea because the utensil halted, the screen blinking normally at him, still rolling. His heart skipped a beat and he drew a shaky breath to control the pounding on his chest.

Debris fell from the top of the cave he was hiding. Minutes ticked by, he was losing time. BREAKING, he had to finish, he had to end this once and for all, in name for everyone who sacrificed their chance at living for him to be there. He spoke faster, words colliding together. "Months ago, a warning message was send to us. It warn us from the upcoming of a foe many thought was forever defeated. I beg you, take note of this name, **Kang** **the conqueror.** Tony Stark, the Iron Man and the Golden Avenger, is there with you, I'm sure of it. He can tell you the story."

A sudden whirling sound came from behind him. He froze on the spot, his heart skidded across his chest, his breath hitched, the camera reflected his sudden fear so clearly he nearly cried from the humiliation and his upcoming death. A drone was there. There was no way out of it. And the doctor knew _, so be it machine._ In a swift movement he fished a circular object—a freezing sphere—from his pocket, straight toward the mechanic killer. The machine was faster, in a split second it was aiming at him at the same time a second laser targeted the briefcase where the camera lied. Sparks flying from the weapon as it charged, in a blink, he fired.

Morales gasped in dread. "No!" he yelled. Without thinking he bolted, one breath was needed for the laser's aim to be moved, and a breath later for the white pain to fill his mind, overlaying his senses. The doctor crash landed against the wall. Instantly, he was spiting a mixture of dirt and blood from his mouth, death fell down his throat tasting like a bitter copper sensation. He didn't need to but he did it anyway - a glance below told him what he knew midst the jump. He was dying. _I'm not going to die senselessly._

The drone's body buzzed, his large arms swiveled above his metallic head. Morales clench his wound in a dead grip, and with expert fingers he pressed the memorized keys on the keyboard. The machine declared in a monotone voice. "Halt your movement and your life will be spare. Halt your movement and your life will be spare. Halt..." Another hit was received to his back, followed by other and other. Each monotone statement was punctuated with the unmistakable sound of decaying flesh. His vision blurred, his head felt dizzy and metal and more metal overwhelmed his senses. A last, a potent blast connected with his spine, from experience he discern out of custom the results -  it was broken beyond repair. The man howled in pain, arching his back. His skin burning alive.  "T-Time's the k-key! D-don't forget that, t-tim-me's the key! U-use it w-wisel-l-y!" he jabbed the SEND button multiple times frenziedly just in time for his body to convulse to the side. Eerily, a voice chirped from the computer. "Message sent successfully. Have a nice day Doctor Morales."  It appeared right before a count down began in white bold numbers. "10-9-8-7-6..."

Blood was spat from his mouth. "What are you waiting for?" Doctor Morales questioned coolly to the emotionless moving-weapon. A whirling was heard but before the machine could stepped forward another monotone voice chimed in cheerily.

"-3-2-1. Engage auto destruction."

Morales grinned, blood sipping from his gums. "Go to hell." he spat right before everything became bloody white.

Hazardous debris shot from the sky as the buildings in the desolate area began to quiver without obvious explanation. Rocks jiggled in all directions above the ground. Machines from all sizes angled their humongous heads, and before their systems could compute, a shrill thundered and blasted, their metallic entities quavered and a light glistered below them, later their leader would angrily realize their error, but in that second a blast resounded followed by a two-mile radius explosion that left nothing behind its path. Obliterating every single non-living object. There were no humans alive. Hence the reason no lives were spared.

At the end, among the uproar of destruction with the exploding of hundreds of drones, one last cry reverberated in the melee - one from the man who save the future...or doomed us all.

Time's the key.

Time shall name the end.

Will it be worth?


	2. A New Time To Rise

**SINS OF THE FATHER, SINS OF THE SON**

_"There are no secrets that time does not reveal."_

_-Jean Racine, dramatist from the XVII_

* * *

The sky was bright, small in comparison with the sheer amount of sprightliness in the crowds of people that found themselves below it. The neon signs and electronic displayed around the city left gasping its visitors. Everybody was in tune with the city's spirit—both the visitors and residents.

Everyone was on joy.

How couldn't they be? After so many years of pure emotionless tyranny, they were finally free.

Today was the world's anniversary. An exact year after Ultron's defeat. What other way of celebrating it than being gleeful and extremely overjoyed?

So much had change in the last year. After their mission started—the mission were they went to the different cities across the world and free them of the remaining mechanic slaves of Ultron—their world transformed into something brighter and new. First things first, they defeated the machines once and for all. Although, Ultron had some toys well-hidden. Some mission had being pretty dense.

Amid this, they continued with purpose—resting barely and eating fast—in order to save those from the last drops of fear and trapping. Apparently, Ultron's domain hadn't extended as totally as they thought. Countries from the middle east, and  _Asia_  was the name Tony told them, were affected but not as ruined as the rest of the world. Everything changed from there, for good.

The reconstruction of the bigger cities started. China and other countries with weird names lend some of their ships to them—when he said some of them were because most of the ships were massive—he didn't know why but a simple mention of Tony's name and all the other women and men accepted immediately. His guess is that Iron Man was pretty _humble_  to the nations or something.

 _Anyway,_  they transported people from all places to the reconstructing cities. Since they knew people were going to come from all places they displayed different ships and planes for each zone.

Others were transported by the queen jet, like leaders from rebellion spots and everything. Other discoveries were found in there. But that's another story. The point was—

He couldn't be happier, as the rest of his team, companions, and leaders-? His title was still on question. Something he was sure of, was that his  _father_ , all of the other  _ **Avengers**_ , the  _original_  ones, would be so proud. At least, that's what Tony had told them. And he believed him so. The name of 'Avengers' still new on his tongue, at least in the implication they're  _them_. The responsibility was a big reason to be after all.

However, sometimes he thinks the tittle Avengers is a little  _too_  fancy for them. They're  _teenagers_.

"The panorama's looking good," Said a voice through the groups of happily gasping people. "What do you say, Pym?"

"My say is," the small child groaned, a woman mistook him and hit him with her bag—in his normal form he couldn't do much for the accidental kicks. "There's too many people here! I like it better when it was just us." exclaimed the scientist-in-training. Much to Tony's daily remainder when his smugness is too much for the others.

James snorted. "Don't forget the robots.  _We_  and the robots, who wouldn't miss being almost kill every five seconds." He teased his almost small brother. His shades and baseball cap were securely in place. After all, they were now famously-known. After their missions started, each and every city was saved from Ultron's—now dead—grasp everyone knew their names...and family history.

"Remind me why are we here?" Pym whined. His arms crossing stubbornly. "I'm wasting my time. I could be with Tony. Want to know something? He was going to show me his new super-secret project, he told me so!"

They passed a group of people all nicely clothed, they we're seeing an entertaining hologram of a clowns, all doing simultaneous shows. That was all Tony's doing again, they helped too. It was an idea, it represented the idea of the festival, colors, joy and freshness. All meaning one thing: freedom was on the air, no more oppression, they want the people to trust them.

A smile crept on his face, he turned to Pym, his arm casting over his. "I think you're confused. I heard he said we were ALL going to see his super-secret invention at the opening festival, which in fact is the reason why we're here." he smirked seeing as Pym scoff air and rolled his eyes in  _I-knew-that_  fashion.

"Why can't Hawkeye or Torunn come with you?" Pym asked defeated but still annoyed. They rounded a corner. "At least they can walk through crowds." he grumbled, as if on cue a woman stepped on him for accident. "Ow!" the small boy exclaimed, he bend and rubbed his feet.

The woman—around 20 or something—frowned at them. "Watch where you go, kiddo. I—" Her sentence was cut when she gasped at them.  _Uh oh,_  James thought.  _This doesn't look good._

"Ah, ma'am I think we're late." James babbled with no use. The woman squeaked in enthusiasm.

"You're Captain America and you're _—you're,"_  She threw her arms to the air, people gathered around. "I don't remember but I do recognize you. You're from  _the Avengers!"_ The woman stated gleefully. Now, they were the center of attention.  _So much for discretion._

"Uhh, James?" Pym questioned out loud. His eyes scrunched with the sudden flashes. "James, ideas?"

"Do I look like a genius?" James exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Why do you always ask me that?" He took Pym's hand in his. The red-haired boy glanced around, in search of an escape. Although, the cameras were enabling this. "Shouldn't it be backwards?"

"Ahhh" managed to say Pym. "Hey! A little less brightness on those cameras." He failed trying to catch the crowd's attention. "Hey, aren't you listening, we're from the Aven—"

James decided it for it. "Run!"

"What?" Pym screamed over the yells of people.

Before he asked again, James yanked him by his, unfortunately, short arm, and drove them as quick as possible between the now-massive groups of people.

Easy as so, they followed them. People screaming their names so flawlessly from their tongues as if they were such big news.

 _Sort of are actually. I guess,_  He flinched. Not needing to look over his shoulder to know people were still there.

James groaned inwardly, in the outside he was breathing hard. More because of the nervous jittery in his stomach—still not used to so much attention even do he knew it was granted in some way, his name said it all. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to take it.

Pym was literally breathing like a small bull when James finally halted them when they neared a small store of clothing. That was another thing. Since the re-open of the city began a week prior to the all-world-wide Celebration of the official open of the  **Heroes City** , Tony managed to pull strings as he likes to say, and start bringing people to the city through multiple selling places.

"Excuse me," James breathed, casting a quick look over his shoulder. "Uh Miss Black, right? Could-could you let us stay here for a short moment?" The red-headed boy questioned politely

The women—with high cheekbones, strong jaw and scarred left hand—rose a single, inquiring eyebrow at the states of the two boys in her home. "Did you stole something? There's no need for it, you know."

"What? No!" James exclaimed immediately. Though he had never the desire to rob anything. "Of course not, we're here—"

Pym simply rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We're the Avengers! A crazy mob's following us and we want to hide under your counter."

The woman blinked. Slowly, her eyes' widened. She nodded.

James sighed as she ushered them behind the counter. "You  _really_  had to tell her that?" He asked his fellow member with an irritated voice. "Do you want more people following us?"

"What?" Pym faked such an innocent tone. "I did not nothing wrong!"

James could only groaned at the clueless of the boy. His knees bending to fit himself in. "The Avengers are our parent's legacy. Not some useful tool."

The boy put his head in the space between his knees, his voice was muffled. "You have to always lecture me! I never see you lecturing Torunn and Hawkeye when he kisses her behind the statues!" He whined.

There was a moment of silence.

"He what?!"

Pym only snickered.

"You're joking." James leaned in. His eyes wide as he shook him. "Tell me you're joking!"

Grinning inwardly he decided it wasn't bad to play a tad bit. "Oh." Pym mused out loud, his expression mock curious as he rose his head. "I guess you don't know about yesterday's make out in the training room then."

James Rogers had never been more red-faced in his life.

"Hawkeye! That son - "

He never had the chance to finish.

"I found them!" Exclaimed a gleeful man with a giant lens in his hand. Leaning over the counter "Say hi Avengers!"

"Oh boy." Deadpanned the small boy. "I blame you Azari!"

O-o-O-o-O

Torunn was on the floor, her curled bangs were thrown with a puff from her slick forehead. Sweat was scouring down her face. Her heart was beating irrationally wild inside her chest. "How dare you?" She inquired while panting, trying to catch her lost breathing. "To harm Asgard's daughter!" She finished with the most threatening voice she could managed at the moment to the boy who was leaning, hovering over her with a lopsided smirk, his arms folded casually.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Son of the greatest archer asked her with an arched whited-eyebrow. "Tired?" He ran a hand under his chin, aiming it impetuously to the side, giving her the perfect view of his well-hardened jaw. He chuckled bemusedly at her, just as he stepped back,allowing her the chance to recover herself from the beating as he moved to grab a towel from a close stand.

Since the day Tony Stark asked him to go with them to their new home - what he called "The Avenger's Headquarters" - he was yet to stop marveling at the sheer vastness of everything in the house. From the size, both inside out (including training areas and underground sites) to the simple, small things he'd never had the chance to have before. things he regarded as unnecessary luxuries were now daily utensils in his life.

Hawkeye chuckled out loud.  _Can't believe it, dad..._

"Am I amusing to defeat?" Torunn asked now from her position behind him. He threw her a glance. Then, he gave her his back, knowing she wouldn't appreciate the smirk he had on his face at seeing her flushed cheeks.

Hawkeye knew a woman's boiling point from far. Torunn's . . . he was yet to see hers. Not a good moment to start.

Especially when he could flirt his way out.

"It isn't, actually." Hawkeye turned around. Grinning and shrugging at her tense posture. "Can I ask you something? Why are you so affected by it?" He intended the inquiry to be replied with an war-like glared-induced answers or her philosophical outbursts, instead he received a drop of that strange side of her.

The one that made his chest flutter lightly.

_Lightly._

"I-" The warrior tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, Hawkeye did almost jump at the shyness of the gesture. "I didn't know you could fight that way."

" _That_  way is the way they teach you in the streets when you're running for your life, sweetheart." Hawk-eye replied nonchalantly. His gaze in anything but to her. "And when your dad is trying to save you from a world that wants to kill you."

Torunn stared at him, her jaw forced. He couldn't read her face, it was either confused, angered or blank, so, he stepped closer to her. She let him. Inches closer and he could smell the sweet scent - natural scent of adrenaline and purpose almost sipping from her pores.

"Hawkeye?" "Torunn?"

They froze at the voice.

Hawkeye groaned inwardly. _Really?_

Torunn instantly ran from him, forgetting any close idea of him, and went to embrace Tony in grand gesture. Her eyes shinning, delighted. "You came back!" She exclaimed, a jovial tone on her voice.

Tony laughed happily at seeing her, returning her embrace with two arms loop around her, almost in a protective stand. Tony's gazed drifted to him. Hawkeye folded his arms and moved to the closest bench. He noted Tony frowned faintly. He couldn't help it. A year had passed and Hawkeye was still not open to the idea of him, but he was managing it.

After all, a decade's dread wasn't wash because of a pair of nice, bright things.

Tony cleared his throat. "Came back early for the grand opening." He replied gently to Torunn. "Where are your brothers?"

Torunn tilted her head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "Azari's training on the outside. James and Pym are not on the premises. I suspect they went to the city." She said and added a reassuring nod of her head. "Yes, James told me so. He went with Pym, they told me James wished to see the final touches the volunteers were making to the outlines of the Carnival."

Tony worked his jaw in thought, finally he relented and sighed, not too pleased with the answer. "Well, fine, it's okay they're interested in it. However, I expected them to have gotten themselves covered properly - "

"You mean the laughable hat and sunglasses they left with?" Hawkeye interjected, snorting non-comically. "Those two _really_  have it covered. I wouldn't be surprised if they arrive saying they found them after they stepped out of the house."

Tony nodded, and swiveled in his heels. "Let them be - Are you two hungry? I couldn't help but see you were training, had a nice time? Hawkeye?" they were on their way to the kitchen and with each step his hunger grew by yards.

"Sure." Hawk-eye grinned at Torunn and she curled her lips back. He didn't know if Tony saw the  _last_  part of their training, maybe he stopped them just to fluster him now - Stark was mistaken if he thought catching him - right in the hands of the scene - in the lady of thunder's personal space was anything  _but_  shameful.

"I had a great time-  _definitely_." Just as Torunn opened her mouth to reply - there was the unmistakable sound of a door thrown open and shut close, they heard the wood creaking hard.

Everybody tensed immediately. Hawkeye had his mind on the spot where he left his arrows, on the top shelf of his wardrobe, and was cursing his clumsiness. Torunn had her fists clenched together, sword in hand already and Tony was on his way to deploy the security system of the house when suddenly two disheveled boys, red-shimmered marks all over their faces and shirts half-ripped and half-stole open ran into the Kitchen - their faces were priceless.

"What the - " Hawkeye breathed, a laugh threatening to escape, he coughed flaky, doing a terrible job.

Pym blurted out. "Those people were beasts! I tell you: B-E-A-S-T-S! Gah, I'm not going TO GO the outside world ever again! You heard me people! EVER Again! You WON'T MADE ME GO!" The boy threw himself to the ground amid his speech, he pointed them with his index finger and abruptly stood up, running to the stairs. "They've contaminated me too! I'm going to bath for the next five years!"

Tony blinked.

These strange moments amid his parental not-guided-trip when he needed a screwdriver to dismantle the fridge and calm himself.

"James, explain - "

"What the heck is going on?!" Came the new voice.

"Great." Hawkeye stated gleefully, holding his stomach, still laughing.

Azari suddenly running through the kitchen's threshold, hands flaring electricity. "Guys, the alarm system told me -  _what_  did you do to your face?!"

James sighed. "Now that I think about it I'm going to bath for the next five years too. "

" _What?"_

Hawkeye fell to the floor laughing when James tripped, a shoe missing.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/:Tell me what you think..
> 
> Oh and this story will include multiple pairings and if I receive positive feedback it will become a crossover in the proximate future. And though the first chapter was light, don't expect the story not to include drama or suspense! I might surprise you!


	3. Astonishing Speck

"Are we ready yet?"

"No."

A pause.

"Are you sure you know how to use the controls? Because I can—"

"Yes. I think I'll manage just fine."

"All right…" Pym balanced his weight, shifting, rocking from heel to heel anxiously. "So, did Tony showed you how to maneuver the—"

"Enough!" Pym yelped when Hawkeye swiveled on the Quinjet's pilot chair briskly. Particularly when said archer leaned forward, raised an eyebrow, and watched him angrily as he came down to _his_  level. "If you want to drive the ship, why don't you say so? And stop mingling over me!" He spat. All the details were already covered, and even do they were, the kid had been there breathing on his neck for the last ten minutes; for his patience record, it was worth a hit or two in the head – though he didn't need Rogers's babble and reprimand too for doing it. Not that he care for black eyes in children…

"Obviously!" Pym answered back instantly, clearly stepping back clumsily as he beheld Hawkeye's frown get deeper, his mouth curling down in a disapproving sneer. Member or not, the guy looked scary. Especially when you are half the size of all the things around you. And he was _your_  half and more. "I _want_  to fly the ship! I can _obviously_  drive the ship!" He exclaimed. "…But, they won't let me." He finished with an over pronounced pout and a slumping of his shoulders.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "Right." He said. Typical drama in this place. These kids were sometimes so childish. Occasionally, he wished they saw what  _he_  had saw, all the dreadful things he passed through and let them mature at least properly. Tony Stark shielded them too much.

Not daring another glance to the boy Hawkeye continued his task—preparing the Quinjet for the Grand Opening at the festival, checking his watch he saw they had half an hour left. Unbeknownst to the archer the action, as so, irritating even more the small scientist.

"What?" Pym crossed his arms stubbornly still arguing behind his back. "You think I can't too! But I do, I  _definitely_  can! One, I'm  _waay_  smarter than you. Two,—!"

"Oh I think you can—" The archer retorted back, a tempting smirk quirking up from the corner of his mouth. "—can crash the ship as soon as we rise, yeah. But, who cares for what I say, right?"

"Exactly!" Pym stuttered, mopping his brain for insults. "I don't! You terrible, horrible—"

James peeked his head from the back of the jet, hand on the wall as he stared from one to the other, raising an eyebrow and gesturing. "Guys, what with the yelling? Everything okay?"

"Little bug here's having a panic attack." Hawkeye jabbed multiple buttons, testing their calibers as Stark taught him. "Says he can drive the jet." He snorted and lift a shoulder in a shrug. Smirking when the boy became even more flustered.

James began "Pym…?"

"But I  _so_ can!" The statement came more as a whine.

James decided to go with the most successful action with Pym: better, shining things.

James peeked his head back. His voice coming half-muffled. "Of course you can. Nobody doubts that _. But,_ if you go with Hawkeye and help him then you wouldn't be able to help with the technical part of the opening." The red-headed boy yelled as a matter-of-fact from behind the yet, where he was uploading several sensitive cargo. He sighed dramatically. "Guess Tony would have to ask Azari or something…" He trailed off deliberately, smiling when he heard the rush of feet and the total silence back.

Pym bit his bottom lip harder, squinting one eye thinking. Balancing the new information.

Finally, he shouted. "Oh no! Tony promised  _I_ will be the one helping him! No way to Azari!"

The black-skinned man jumped out of nowhere, probably from the ceiling where he was checking no external issues were a matter with the flying machine, he cocked his head to the side, coming to be next to James. "Guys, what with me?"

Pym stormed to them and jabbed a finger threateningly at Azari in response. "You heard me wakandan! Me, only  _me_!" He scoffed and raised his shoulder, smirking arrogantly. "Good luck boring yourself carrying _boxes_  to the even more  _boring_  jet with the  _lamest_ driver! Ha-Ha!"

"Sure. I'll take note of that."

Pym shrieked as Hawkeye placed a hand on his shoulder out of the blue. Voice calm and low, even creepier. The boy widened his eyes like deer in highlights.

"Ah! I was kidding!" He exclaimed as he stormed toward the exit. Skipping Torunn as she was entering.

"What's wrong with Pym?" Questioned the warrior as she stepped through the hatch, choosing not to fly right away as she came. Since, she was still recovering from an impromptu wound from a surprise attack they received while traveling through Asia as they did a night watch at a close still-in-construction base.

Torunn was fine, only too much flying excerpt her. That's why training had been a little difficult for her in the last weeks. Nothing time will resolve.

"He's Pym." Hawkeye replied, checking an arrow absent mindlessly and looking at her out of the corner of his eye, scanning her features in a used manner. "Unfortunately, he is."

"You know him," James instantly came to her side, helping get up through the steps. Left hand touching hers and right one holding her arm. "He gets a little over-the-top every now and then."

When she came to the tip of the back of the Quinjet she sighed. "I assure you, brothers, I am fine." She said as she shook her head and squared her shoulders. "The robot Vision told me I was more than fine."

". . . Actually he said you  _will_  be more than fine after some days' rest." James pointed out as he folded his arms, frowning at her in concern. "Days I don't think you have taken at all."

Torunn scoffed. "Indeed I had! You can ask Hawkeye." She turned to the archer. "We have been training the last few days, haven't we as they asked me to? I haven't left the installment also. And I have eaten what they have asked me to, haven't _I_?"

"She has." Hawkeye second her, making the girl sigh in relief silently. He guessed the righteous red-headed got not only in his nerves. "Don't give her a hard time for it. Try staying home for a full-blast month without things to do – or fight when you're used to smash skyscrapers – and tell me how it goes. I doubt you'll last as much as her."

For some reason, Hawkeye watched as James Rogers stared at him, a faint color on his face, then, changed his gaze back to Torunn and grinned at her almost sheepishly. "All right, alright." He relented and smiled at her, immediately lighting up the warrior's face. Hawkeye gripped his arrow maybe a little  _too_ tighter.

"I won't be a pest anymore. Sorry." He apologized lamely. Torunn placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Apologize accepted." Torunn embraced him, now lighting up the red-headed boy's face who returned her embrace with a goofy grin.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "You could keep your hands from wandering, you know." The Archer commented flatly as James hugged her waist.

Just as Azari opened his mouth to comment and make his leave out of this obvious lovers' quarrel place – Tony and Vision stepped inside.

"Avengers! – " Tony Stark exclaimed, faceplate up as he was full-dressed in his Iron Man armor, more for show rather than participation on the day's schedule – people still doubted he existed and lived.

"It's time." Tony smiled at them. "Prepare the engines and let's take off." His voice boomed as an electronic command as his faceplate close with a  _snap._

All the Next Avengers grinned from ear to ear. James nodded to them. Suddenly, Pym came running to their side, passing them as he rushed to the inside of the jet. "Common! What are all of  _you_ waiting for? Stop smiling and drive!"

Hawkeye rolled his eyes as everyone else smirked.

O-o-O-o-O

"Look!" Exclaimed a small dark-haired girl, her left cheek marked with a permanent X-sized scar. "They're here! They're here! I can see them mommy!"

Head by head craned their necks, an expression was mirrored in every single face that littered the Main Plaza of the city where more than one million of people – even more connected via online (The Internet Network was the first thing repaired in Ultra City in order to contact with the outsider world, part of their piecing back together the world plan.) on the line the Avengers provided, and that Vision was keeping tabs on – could be found joined together as one.

The expression that shone on their faces like the reflection of the sun itself –  _was hope._

Everybody gasped. It could be heard and  _sensed_ the physical and emotional tension and anxiety inside the never-ending crowd. All wrapped up with the glistening in their eyes. Today marked the day as their freedom, peace and signal of life was shot like a lighting to the darkened sky. Spreading light over the lid of darkness. The clouded must leave and the sun shall rise to its highest peak today in joy.

Hope was up in their hearts once again.

All because of the bravery of heroes.

"Ladies and gentleman." Boomed suddenly an electronic voice. The few elder people from the groups gasped and had to be sustained in order to believe for real when the  **Iron Man**  appeared flying over their heads. The  _Golden Knight_  was a living survivor – just like them. His rocket boots came flashing and leaving undetectable trails in the sky. He landed on the middle of the stage. "It's time you have a show granted for everyone's worth. Without further prelude – I present to all of you –  _The Next Avengers_!"

" _Did he just called us the 'Next Avengers'? What the heck is that?"_  Hawkeye spoke through their coms.  _"Oh never mind. Let's get this done. Rogers—"_

" _Already on it. Pym?"_

" _Duh! More than done. Azari?"_

" _What? Did that ages ago. Torunn?"_

" _My senses are alert and prepared. Hawkeye?_

Hawkeye smirked behind the coms, controls steady in his hands _. "For you sweetheart I was born ready. Now!"_ He yelled.

The action began.

Hearts hammered without control as the rush of air  _Whoosh!_ was heard reverberating in the place. People rose their hands in tribute as the well-known Quinjet came into sight, lines blurred as he cut deep into the air. Mouths hanged open as it left delightful colors in his tail. People almost lost their breathing when suddenly the son of the Captain threw himself into the air among two others members with parachutes, dropping spherical objects up to the sky – instantly blaring it up into a cascade of jaw-dropping schemes of colors –  _colors_ that represented emotions,  _life_ , a sense of living, something that was never granted before.

Still mesmerized by the cloud of shades, they didn't notice two other boys, placed at each side blared the sounds of music. Rhythmic notes of music pulse everyone out, they began to dance and shout in a mass of sound their names. When everyone least expected it the daughter of the Thunder herself cast herself to them, molding the sky above them to be a spectacle of eye-blinding lights.

Finally, Iron Man raised his hand and signaled with a wave. Vision zoomed along with the Quinjet once again; the android shooting a ray of light from his frontal patch, enabling the light to be reflected toward the multiple glassed that were raised out-of-the-view of the public.

One, two, three.

There was a chorus heard.

Everyone was on joy. Shouting and clapping as the show continued rolling in front of their eyes.

_Unbelievable._

Like a drop of blood, the peace was tainted. Tainted with the dash of feet that swiftly moved throughout the crowd of well-distracted people. Fighters and survivor alike had dropped to the floor their guards, allowing the smeared drop to spread. It was disgusting to see so many people gathered together, for what? A simple, frivolous party of sorts.

No reason why everybody was dead already.

At present, they were only walking recklessly to their end.

Iron Man was laughing on the stage, clearly not having being so carefree and distracted since more than a decade ago. Unforgotten times akin to these rose on his mind, making his jaw tensed and slacken at the same time. Sometimes he simply wished for a minute; a full-time minute without stop to be able to see them.

_THE SOLDIER, THE GOD, THE SPY, THE GIANT, THE KING, THE PIXIE, THE GHOST AND THE ARCHER._

His eyes lifted in time to see them all. Each broken piece left of the legacy of the Mightiest Heroes the world had ever seen were there. Now pieced as one.

Still, the pulsating remembrance of lost was there.

"If you were only here." Tony breathed, closing his eyes briefly. "Everything would've been different."

"You can staked that in name of all the Earth's lasting treasures, Man of Iron."

Tony froze. Then, swiftly he gyrated on his heels, repulsor facing upward to whomever had  _dare_ to attack on a day like this. The unknown grabbed him and pulled him back with improbable strength for a person of his height and body mass. Then again, his armor didn't detect him instantly with the face-crisscrossing, a red signal appeared on his HUD.

That was the only warning Tony Stark received.

James Rogers stopped clapping mid-air when he heard a sudden yell of a well-recognized voice. He inhaled sharply. "Avengers! Down on the stage! NOW!"

The first person to notice it among the crowd screamed her heart out. Voices from all type followed suit.

As simple as that, the precarious rope gave up. They were falling.

The Next Avengers screamed in unison as the unknown man raised a hand, a weapon materializing from the nothing, and aimed the giant blast toward the immobile Iron Man who was in direct line of the crowd of the frightful people scavenging for help.

The last that was heard was a yell coming from the top of a close building…

"Stop!"

 


	4. An Unexpected Visitor, today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/: Let's say the chapter takes place the moment James yelled 'go to the stage!' I think I didn't explain the scene right on last chapter. Never mind, I'm seizing the action for the mysterious shouter anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my writing.

"We need to get these people out!" James Rogers hollered to his team. From the instant he alerted the others of the action Torunn had sprint to his and Azari's side, helping the boys get themselves to the ground. Below, Pym had transformed into his pixie form and was flying through the crowd, yelling to them to leave faster. From the corner of his eye he saw the Quinjet, shifting from side to side—for sure Hawkeye searching for a place to land it.

" _Rogers!"_  Came Hawkeye's voice through his com. " _Where are you?"_

"On your left!" James replied back, voice rushed. The redheaded boy's eyes were bouncing from left to right on the streets below. Suddenly there was a whoosh of air next to them. Craning his neck he saw the Vision. He yelled the first words that came to mind.

"Vision. Activate Code Blue." James said quickly. Knowing this was the protocol made when situations as this one rose. "There's too many people to risk." He'd been hoping they wouldn't need it though.

Vision nodded, his face somehow contorted in mild worry. The action too human for the android. "Iron Man needs assistance, the armor seems to be on lockdown."

"I'll manage that." James saw the ground in front of him. "Now!"

Both Azari and James fell with ease. Not seconds later they were running and dodging through the thick mass of people. Torunn propelling up to guide the people for the outskirts - the girl was trying to control the ticking fear at most. They couldn't be seen panicked. They weren't panicked.

He wasn't.

James grimaced as he ran. "Okay, maybe a little." He breathed out. His were scanning everything. A shrill boomed from each corner. Doors and windows were locked instantly. Red flashes of light engulfed his face. Vision succeed, they were officially on a mission now.

" _Alright I think I found a place_.  _Sort of._ " Hawkeye's voice chimed in his ear. " _Stark?_ " The question didn't need to be verbalized.

"Right in front of him." James Rogers leaped the stage effortlessly. At the center he saw Tony's form, faceplate facing the ground. "—it doesn't look good." He finished. The boy crouched down, searching hastily the lock for the helmet, it wasn't budging in. Vision was right, the armor had gone to total lockdown. But, what could've done it? He wasn't the expert himself but he knew the basics. The Iron Man armor could've only gone to lock down for two reasons. Tony did it (which was unlikely) or the armor was drained of energy. James shook his head. "It doesn't make sense." He questioned out loud.

" _What doesn't_ —?" Hawkeye stopped mid-sentence. " _Did you hear that? Rogers."_

James was still testing the armor, unaware of anything. That was until something cold connected against his back. "Wh—" He choked, his eyes widening. He knew perfectly well what it was. A  _gun_. He tried to shift but the weapon's unknown holder had his hand pressed on his back. One shot and he was gone. Just as he was about to yell for help a rough hand touched his ear, circling and grabbing the small communicator in there. "Hey!" James instantly fought for it. "That's mine." He snapped angrily. A mixture of fear and anger washed over him. The rest must be dealing with the people. Without communicator he was on his own.

He'd never been on his own.

"James Rogers." The deep man's voice behind him said. His tone intriguing. "Red hair, blue eyes, height 6'0. Strength and agility above the average." The man chuckled humorlessly. "And strangely he has a sense of righteousness in him, who would've had known? Do  _you_?" The mock inquire was there. "Son of the admirable Captain America and the infamous Black Widow. Perfect framed family, wasn't it?"

"Who are you?" James spat instead of answering his bait. "What do you want with us?"

"Don't be so short-minded, James Rogers." Somewhat the utter of his full name by this stranger made his skin crawl. "It's not only about you, about your teammates. There's a whole world out there. Ready to be discovered and conquered."

James had the urge to hit something. A conqueror?  _Again?_  There were barely freeing themselves of the lasting traces of a psychopath! Who does he think he  _was_  to bring pain and suffer to this earth once again?

No one they couldn't defeat.

"Try to do it and you won't even leave this city." James threatened coolly. With a renewed sense of bravery. "There's no way we'll stand still and watch you kill senselessly." He was glaring to the front. Wishing the man would cast himself out of the anonymity. "Who are you?" He asked one last time. Fist clenched together.

There was a shift in the man behind him. James shuddered at the violation of his personal space when the man leaned in closer to his ear. "People call me the Rioter." He replied easily. "But you may call me your liberator." He seethed on his ear, a cloud of breath make his skin  _itch._

The boy's ears perked up when he heard a soft groan close to them.

"James." Tony breathed feebly,  _too_  feebly.

At the same time he heard the known voice called. "James!" Torunn's voice cut into the air. Followed by Pym and Azari's yells.

The man leaned backward. One second, James had one second to sigh in relief for the space when unexpectedly the villain grabbed him from the collar of his shirt. James struggled on his grip but, clearly, the man was stronger. The villain grant him the perfect chance to see his face and James stared openly at it.

Curl dark brown hair found its way to the face of a man in no more than his late twenties. High cheekbones and strong jaw compared to nothing to the pair of clearest green eyes he had ever see. The shade—the  _stare_  was somehow calculating, like he was measuring the world around him.

"Watch!" The villain's voice hollered. "Watch as your Man of Iron and leader are killed! They're nothing more than dolls of play." His stare was beyond anger. " _Useless_."

"I wouldn't recommend you do that." Hawkeye's voice said from nowhere. "First, the kid will yell too much, believe me. Second, I don't let lunatics get their way."

"You're—" Out of the blue, an arrow landed on the villain's shoulder. He opened his mouth in time for the white goo-like material to cover his face and upper body. He cried in anger.

James fell with a thud to the ground. Scampering up to his feet he tried to go to Tony's side but the action was futile.

The villain released his hand from the white thing. In a swift motion his body glowed for mere seconds only before his form appeared once again—lacking any imperfection.

"What the heck?" James heard Pym's cry of confusion.

The villain groaned loudly. Anger sipping from his words. "You'll pay for it, archer." Briskly, he turn to James, with a flip of his hand he sent flying him through the stage, to the hard, unforgivable concrete floor.

The red-haired boy screeched as he face-crashed. Bruises and cuts for sure littered his face now. Unable to move and see for himself he stayed there that is until he felt a pair of gentle yet fast hands roll him over.

Blonde locks of hair filled his vision accompanied with a pair of concerned blue eyes.

Not a good combination.

James coughed. "Are you all right?" That was his first concern.

They had no time to answer.

"Such disrespectful children." The Villain bellowed. Ire shinning on his face. "And here I was willing to save you."

"Save us?" Azari inquired out loud sarcastically. James wanted to warn him that only infuriated him more. "What, are you a long-distant hero from the space that came to save us from our doom?"

The man's face was blank—even grim. "Yes." He answered in a beat.

Azari halted his next words. He blinked, just as everyone else. "What?"

Suddenly, the man raised his hand. Weapon materializing from the nothing. "Nothing better than the present to start, shall we?" He grabbed Iron Man semi-conscious form and threw him to the center of the stage. "Now see."

The Next Avengers had a yell ready on their throats as they watch a red-and-orange blast come into being.

Their words died as new ones rose.

...

" _Stop!"_  The new voice hollered through the air. "Stop right where you are. You heard me?"

Instantly, the Villain dropped his clear shot. Something in his face twisted. The Next Avengers saw as he lifted his head toward the origin of the voice,  _no_ , he was searching for it just as them. "You  _dared_  to cross?" The man thundered loudly. "How could you disrupt—!"

"— _disrupting_ , my ass." The voice interjected tersely. "Now, where were we before you cowered away from me? Oh yes, defeating you, right. Let's continue." The voice finished easily.

Finally, the heroes pinpointed the origin of the voice. They all turned in time to see a line of rope perfectly land on a right column of the stage.

By now, everyone was gasping out loud.

James mouth hanged open. His face paled instantly at the meaning of this. EYES WIDE, disbelieving.

He stared.

Hawkeye stood frozen. Limbs suddenly limp at his side. He would've dropped his bow if he hadn't been holding to it for dear life.  _That voice…_ "It's _not."_ He whispered frantically. His back to the origin of it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Azari echoed behind the group. The energy was leaving his body. The dark-skinned stepped to the front. "Seriously?"

James darted his eyes at the scene revolving in front of him. Pym rushed to his side, transforming to his human form. Torunn and Azari following suit. All the team stared at him. At lost, he stared back, mouth closed.

"James!" Pym cried. Face edging worry. "Is... is that who I think it is?" He whispered at last, casting anxious looks at Hawkeye.

James shook his head, his gaze on the unmoving white-haired boy once again. "Hawk—"

Everyone moved, except one member, one member who had rooted himself to the ground.

For fear, he would've never had admitted it.

"That's – that's  _not_ ," Hawkeye stammered, voice low and urgent – something James found immediately to be concerned of – shaking his head and groaning, trying and failing to hide his astonishment. "Impossible!" He shouted into the blanket of silent that had fallen over them.

The Next Avengers didn't know what to do, to think, to fight when they recognized the voice. The face linked to it to be precise.

"Haven't you heard me or are you deaf, Rioter?" The man above them snapped. In seconds, The man took his bow and dive to the ground. "In my book, that's not an excuse to be an ignorant or incompetent!" He yelled as he descended, falling with well-practiced ease - the grace of a fighter who had seen wars and fought them over and over again; an ever-present scowl on his face.

Only one person was capable of that.

 _Clint Barton_! The original Hawkeye– the world's greatest marksman, fellow Avenger and defender of the Earth – was there.

News Flash!

Simple, unmasked and without a single scar. Short white hair, broad shoulders from close they could see he had the strongest – and by the stories Iron Man had say – and steadiest hands the world had ever marvel upon.

That is until his son was born.

Clint Barton.

Alive, full in form and definitely angered.

"Why would I listen to you?" The Villain finally spoke out loud. The voice that was edging dominance on the scene. Trying to hurl it back to himself seeing as he was being unsettled. "You aren't supposed to be here! You're disturbing the timeline—"

"Should I say I'm sorry? Write it down? Maybe I don't have the time for it," The living legend's lips curled ever-so-slightly to the side. The Next Avengers stared at the exchange. "—but duty had call _, Rioter,_ and I'm here to  _kick_  your ass." The Archer smirked. "Shall we?" He mock repeated the phrase the Rioter had used before.

The Villain's glare was enough to make a plain man run.

The Hero shrugged it off like nothing. Leveling with his own stare.

Nobody knew who was the first to start. But, in seconds the pair of men couldn't be distinguish one from the other. The young heroes stood there, unmoving. Their eyes wide in daze. They stepped back and covered themselves as the Villain shot blasts. Clint skipped them without breaking a sweat.

The Rioter stopped.  _Not here, nother now._ He unclenched his fists. Things needed to progress naturally. As natural as he could get them.

Suddenly, Clint punched him squarely on the jaw making the villain stagger backwards . His train of thought broke. Shaking his head the Rioter concluded he had enough of this games. In a speedfast motion he clicked something on his belt. There was a buzzing, light flashed on the man's body. "I'll be back." His smile was frozen as he desintegrated in the thin air. "Soon. Oh and here's a gift." He threw something to the ground. It scattered in circles to them.

Clint Barton yelled.

The explosion came.

...

Red was what they saw first.

Every sound around him seemed to be increased. His ears were ringing. _What was that sound?_  James groaned, hand flying to his arm, place where he felt something slick. A look told him, blood was oozing there. Panic rose like a bail on his throat. "Guys? Guys!" He yelled over the cloud of grey smoke. He coughed, his throat suddenly dry, cutting and harsh. "Torunn! Pym! Azari!" The red-haired boy called, his anxiety amassing in him. "Hawkeye.." More coughing. He tried to stand up.

Then, there was the voice. Albeit the grumbled, half-muffled one.

He could live with that.

Pym coughed, coming close to him in his pixie form and standing next to his face. "James? Are you all right? There's - oh, okay, don't panic. But there's a wall over you. Are you okay?" He asked the boy that more times than he should was his brother and guide. Now, the sight in front him, fallen and defeated, was not an encouraging one. "Stupid question. Of course you're not." He finished by himself.

"I'm –" James eyed him up and down, half squinting his eyes. "Doesn't matter, where are the others?" He asked frantically. He tried to stand up. And forcibly remembered he was trapped. "Are they okay?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

James sighed deeply in relief. His head falling with a thud as he closed his eyes. "Took your time to come—"

"You're wounded." Torunn instantly noted, coming to his side, placing a hand on the debris that were over him. Pym rushing to her side as they lifted them.

James threw his head back in pain as Torunn touched his arm. He gritted his teeth. "I'll live." He opened one eye to see her.

Realization and reality flooded back in a blink.

"Where's Hawkeye?" James demanded instantly.

Torunn opened her mouth to respond. But, decided against it. Instead, she took him closer to the scene. Her face was grim and sad as she helped him walk.

As they approached James saw it. At least he caught a glimpse of it. He heard the yells – one-sided yells. He knew where they fellow member was.

"- I don't care for you explanations!" shouted Hawkeye at last as they approcahed. "What's done,  _is_  done." He spun around, his back to the Avenger. "And don't you dare follow me!" He thundred as he stormed off the ruined plaza.

Clint tried to follow him but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. The archer turned in time to see his old friend's blown expression. It surprised him right then and there. It made him realized too. The man, the egoistical, player and carefree man he fought side by side for years had really change. He seemed to be as sad by the encounter as he was.

"Let him be." said Tony finally. He shook his head. "Let him cool off at least. It's  _surprising_  in the very least to see you right now. I wouldn't blame Francis for been..."

"Dramatical?" suggested the former avenger. "- or completely in reason to hate me?"

Tony pursed his lips. "- Emotional, I'll say. Something you're still dealing with, I guess."

Clint Barton sighed, moving out of the embrace. Throwing his head back. "Teenagers." He groaned loudly.

Tony smiled in fondness. "You get used to them." His smile slipped. Expression turning dead serious. "Barton, we need –"

"—to talk." The Archer finished for him. Expression grim and neutral. His gaze intent in a blank point in space. " _Yes._  You have no idea what's going on. Something bigger, louder and definitely a complete sucker for our time." Clint sighed, throwing his head up. "Same old, same new. Still up for a little drama, Iron Shed?" He finished with the ghost of a grin on his face.

Tony smirked half-heartedly, stepping closing and clapping a hand to his back. "Hadn't the years rolled on that rust-covered humor of yours?"

"Well," Barton replied back. Arms folded casually. "They have rusted you  _literally_. No offense, tin man."

Tony produced something between a chuckle and a sigh. "None taken." He waved a hand and turned to the Next Avengers who were watching the exchange with curious and strange amusement.

"Let's head back to the house." Iron Man faceplate snapped close. "It's time for some tales to be rifled off."


End file.
